him
by cresaga
Summary: Dan bahwa, ia akan terus mengingat pemuda itu dengan sebutan onii-san.


.

.

Tokyo Ghoul adalah sepenuhnya milik Ishida Sui

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning : PossiblyOOC, PossiblyTypo, Modified Canon, Hinami-centric

AN : kemungkinan besar salah genre, karena saya bingung ini masuknya di genre mana /woi/

Ditulis untuk selebrasi updatenya TG:Re chapter 142 /woi(2)/

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun, pada kegelapan malam yang membutakan. Dalam kesunyian kamar suram, sangat jauh dari keramaian di luar sana. Matanya mengitari penjuru ruangan, berharap ia bangun pada tempat yang seharusnya, di kamar kecil nan nyaman miliknya, sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Tapi tidak, kegelapan itu tetap tidak meninggalkannya.

Ruangan suram yang hanya berisi tempat tidur yang sekarang ditempatinya telah menjelaskan semuanya.

.

* * *

.

Berbohong jika ia berkata tidak merindukan orang itu. Karena hampir setiap malam, ketika yang lain tengah sibuk dengan mimpi mereka, ia berdoa, entah pada siapa, agar dapat kembali bertemu dengan orang itu. Suara lirihnya mengalun, hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan serta tahun, namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

Dinding kusam di sekelilingnya seolah tertawa. Pada kebodohannya untuk bermimpi.

Alasannya untuk tetap bernapas pada serumpun asap pekat itupun hanya untuknya. Orang yang selalu dipanggilnya 'Onii-san', yang memperkenalkannya pada kata demi kata. Sosok gamang yang memprioritaskan semua orang hingga melupakan dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang dulu pergi menyelamatkan orang-orang di Anteiku, namun belum juga kembali hingga sekarang.

Orang yang menjadi ghoul incaran polisi dan sempat membuat geger beberapa tahun lalu, Kaneki Ken.

Hinami tidak cukup bodoh dan tuli, berita tentang kaneki serta Anteiku sudah tersebar ke setiap telinga para ghoul di Tokyo. Dan bahwa sang kakak beserta rumah keduanya telah rata dengan tanah.

Tapi ia menolak untuk percaya. Tak peduli seberapa sering Banjou dan Ayato berkata, ia hanya menggeleng dan memasang senyum.

Terlalu cepat puluhan tahun bagi Kaneki untuk mati. Karena ia tahu, orang itu masih hidup dan akan menjemputnya, mengeluarkannya dari semua ini.

.

* * *

.

Sampai saat itu terjadi.

Sehari sebelum aksi mereka. Dengan ia yang mendengarkan setiap rekaman, mencoba membaca pergerakan para merpati selanjutnya. Kemudian nama itu disebut. Sasaki Haise.

Nishiki pernah memberitahunya, tentang Kaneki yang sekarang bekerja di CCG. Hinami tertawa, menertawai sang megane bermulut kasar itu atas perkataannya. Karena, bagaimana mungkin, Kaneki, ghoul yang menjadi incaran CCG beberapa tahun lalu sekarang malah bekerja di sana?

Namun walau ia tertawa, dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap bahwa Kaneki baik-baik saja.

Dan ketika salah satu rekaman berkata tentang misi serta nama seseorang yang terus menerus dibawa-bawa. Ia tahu bahwa orang itu memanglah Kaneki.

Atau yang sekarang harus dipanggilnya Sasaki Haise.

.

* * *

.

Yang tidak disangkanya bahwa orang itu melupakannya. Hal itu benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

Kaneki seolah lahir menjadi sosok baru dan melupakan segala yag pernah dialami dan dijalaninya. Fakta yang terlalu menyakitkan hingga luka tusukan di perutnya seolah tidak berasa apa-apa.

Jadi, untuk apa selama dua tahun ini ia bertahan?

"N-nii-sa ... n." Hal terakhir yang didapati oleh Hinami ialah wajah terkejut Sasaki Haise, sebelum semuanya menggelap

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak terkejut mendapati dirinya bangun di Cochlea.

Di tengah sebuah ruangan abu-abu berdinding beton. Dengan ukuran sekitar 2x1 meter yang tak ubahnya adalah sebuah penjara. Sebuah ruangan yang setara dengan kata neraka. Yang walau dengan sekeras apapun kau mencoba, kau tidak bisa melarikan diri dari sana.

Well, atau mungkin sebenarnya bisa.

Tapi Hinami menggeleng, tersenyum dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan.

Karena tidak mungkin Kaneki-nya menghilang begitu saja, kan?

.

* * *

.

"Dulu Kaneki-oniisan sering mengajariku membaca."

"Ah.."

Sudah ke lima kalinya ia berkata hal–hal senada pada pemuda berambut dwiwarna di depannya dalam pertemuan itu. Hinami bersikukuh, dan akan terus begitu hingga Sasaki mengingat. Akan terus menggumankan hal random yang dulu mereka lakukan. Intrupsi demi intrupsi memuakkan yang dirinya sendiri sampai jenuh.

Semua hanya satu; mengembalikan Kaneki.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Dan sudah lima kali pula Sasaki berkata pelan, dengan netra tidak fokus dan sarat akan kekhawatiran, sangat persis seperti Kaneki yang Hinami kenal pertama kali.

"Tidak apa.." Hinami terkekeh, menyibakkan helai kecoklatannya kebelakang telinga.

Setidaknya menemukan Kaneki adalah salah satu hal baik, kan?

.

* * *

.

Namun, beberapa hari damai namun menyesakkan miliknya di Cochlea harus musnah dengan cepat.

Ayato dan yang lainnya datang menjemputnya paksa. Dengan Sasaki yang menghadang mereka di ujung lorong. Dan Hinami lagi-lagi menjadi gadis yang berlindung pada bahu seseorang. Bersembunyi dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Sama seperti saat ibunya dibunuh.

Dan setangguh apapun Hinami. Sekuat apapun telinganya mendengar. Yang dilakukannya hanya mematung, memerhatikan kedua kakaknya yang bertarung dengan kaki bergetar. Yang lalu mengembalikannya pada sebuah pertanyaan pahit;

Apa yang harus diperbuatnya? Ikut bersama Ayato dan kembali ke markas Aogiri? Atau tetap di Cochlea dengan penderitaan seumur hidup?

Keduanya bukan pilihan karena keduanya sama saja. Penderitaan dan kesakitan yang ia alami tidak akan hilang.

Ia sadar ketika segalanya terasa seolah berputar. Dunia terasa terbalik dengan pening yang mendera kepalanya. Ia sadar setelah melihat noda darah pada telapak tangannya. Namun yang lainnya belum sadar, masih sibuk dengan duel mereka. Meninggalkannya dengan luka menganga di perut akibat tusukan kagune.

Kagune merah menyala, sewarna batu bara yang dimakan api. Yang ironisnya adalah milik Kaneki.

Hinami memandang ke samping sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kali. Memandang pada segerombolan orang yang tengah bertarung tak jauh darinya. Sebelum menangis.

"Maafkan aku."

Maafkan aku yang lemah. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa bertahan. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membawamu pulang, onii-san.


End file.
